undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Shyren
Shyren is an enemy that appears in Waterfall. Appearance Shyren is a mermaid-like monster, ashamed of her scary face and poor singing. She fights with her back turned to the player. Attacks * Shyren will attack with music notes from her head. These get faster and more intense every time you Hum. Strategy * To spare Shyren, the player must hum to her once, cheering her up a bit and causing her attacks to become slightly more accurate. If you continue to hum to Shyren, the player and Shyren both become famous singers and go on tour, but eventually part ways to continue on your individual adventures. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Taking Piano Lessons Again" *Yellow Text - "Released Her First Hit Single, "When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth And Hitting Me"" In the Pacifist Ending, she is seen with her missing sister, who was turned into an Amalgamate. In the ending sequence, she ends up joining her old friends Mettaton and Napstablook (as well as Burgerpants) and going on tour as his back-up singer. Flavor Text * Tone deaf. She's too ashamed to sing her deadly song. Check * Shyren hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway. Encounter * You wave your arms wildly. You are now vulnerable to electric attacks. Conduct * You hum a funky tune/sad song/jazz ballad. Shyren follows your melody. #1 * Shyren seems much more comfortable singing along. humming once * You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music. Suddenly, it's a concert... #2 * Sans is selling tickets made of toilet paper. humming twice * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar. humming twice, if [[Papyrus] is dead] * You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star. #3 * The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks. humming thrice * You hum some more. But the constant attention... The tours... The groupies... It's all... #4 * Shyren thinks about her future. humming four times * You and Shyren have come so far, but it's time. You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song. #5 Sprite Gallery Shyren.png|Shyren battle sprite ShyrenTurned.png|Shyren turned around in battle Shyren-trans.png|Shyren overworld sprite shyren agent sprite.png|Shyrens body after she is killed Trivia * Despite popular belief, Shyren is only the small fish atop the apparent "body." In the game's files, the body is named shyren_agent, which implies that her body is actually her talent agent. * If you successfully spare her by continually humming, you can put Knight Knight to sleep much faster than normal, mentioning that "You sing Shyren's song" * In the official Mettaton live poster, you can see Shyren and her agent in the background. The agent seems to be an eel-like creature. * If you name your character 'Shyren' during the name selection screen, a message containing '...?' will appear, along with the Yes or No confirmation. * Shyren's name is likely a combination of the words shy ''and ''siren. * Shyren will sometimes utter the phrase "Si-Re Si-Re, Si-Mi Si-Mi" during battle, which may be a reference to the 1974 song by Franco Godi "Si-Re Si-Mi" * The hooded figure mentioned if you hum twice when Papyrus is dead may be Sans. ** It's also possible that the figure is the Boatsperson, who is always obscured by a hood, and has a stop in Waterfall. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Waterfall